1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in cookware and, more particularly, to a cooking utensil cover having a means for mounting the cover in an approximate upright position on the utensil rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the preparation of foodstuffs in a skillet, saucepan, dutch oven or the like, it is frequently necessary to remove the cooking utensil cover and stir or baste the items being cooked therein. Quite often the cover interior is spattered with liquid exuded from the foodstuff during the cooking process or the interior surfaces are covered with condensate. As such, it is undesirable to place the cover on a counter top and allow the fluids to accumulate thereon. Likewise, such placement is undesirable because the cover is generally quite hot and could cause a burn by an unwary user.
Still further the stirring or basting of foodstuffs in a cooking utensil may require the use of both hands. In such a case, the cover will have to be placed upon a counter top or the like with the aforementioned inherent disadvantages.